


A Birthday Present

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: It's Maya's birthday.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I believe today deserves a little, standalone, fluffy fic. Nothing fancy really, just fluff. :)
> 
> In my fic, Maya's birthday is in November. I decided on that because it fit nicely with some other elements in there, so...
> 
> I don't own the characters.

“Maya, is that you?” Carina mumbled, awakened by a loud thud followed by a muffled grunt.

“Yeah, babe, it’s me. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Maya offered apologetically, rubbing her sore knee, which just instants earlier had made contact with a side of a dresser.

“It’s OK. But, why didn’t you turn on the light?” Carina asked as she turned on her bedside lamp and sat up.

“Because I thought I didn’t need it, and because I didn’t want to wake you.” the blonde replied as she walked over and sat down on her side of the bed, still rubbing her knee. “Unfortunately, it seems I’ve failed miserably on both counts. I guess I still need to get used to the furniture placement in here.” she noted with a smile.

_“Non ti preoccupare, tesoro_. Honestly. I’m glad you woke me up.” the Italian returned with a warm smile of her own. “I was actually trying to stay awake, anyway. I love to be able to greet you when you come home.”

Maya beamed. Instinctively, she leaned in and kissed the brunette softly. It had been about two weeks since she and Carina had moved into their first home together; and sometimes, she still had to pinch herself just to remind herself it was real. “Same here!” she said lovingly.

Carina smiled again. “What time is it?” 

“A little after midnight.”

“It took you longer than I thought it would.”

“I know.” Maya nodded. “But, I stayed longer to check some things twice. I wanted to minimize the possibility of getting any calls over the weekend - four alarm fires notwithstanding.” she explained, and added meaningfully: “I’ve promised you a weekend off, and I intend to do everything I can to keep my promise.”

Carina’s smile grew. “Well, in that case - you’re forgiven!”

“I’m glad.” Maya returned, showing off her dimples. “Now, why don’t you go back to sleep? I’ll join you as soon as get ready for bed.”

Carina nodded. “OK.”

Maya got off the bed, took her PJs from the ill-positioned dresser, and proceeded toward the bathroom.

Some twenty minutes later, she came back into the bedroom ready to climb into bed and go to sleep. However, she was surprised by the sight of Carina, who was still sitting up in bed; her bedside lamp on.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” she asked, giving her girlfriend a questioning look as she walked over to the bed and climbed in.

The Italian raised her eyebrows tellingly. “You do realize it is after midnight, _si’_?”

Maya smiled broadly. “I do. But, you were already asleep, and I see no reason why it couldn’t have waited until the morning.”

Carina smiled. “Because now that I am awake…” she began as she turned away from Maya, lifted a box off the floor, and then turned back to the blonde, putting the box in front of her. “I really don’t want to wait until the morning to give this to you... Happy birthday, bella! _Auguri_!” 

She gave her a small, neatly wrapped box tied with a blue bow.

“What is it?” Maya asked, her dimples on full display again.

“You’ll have to open it to find out!” the brunette quipped, her own smile bright.

“Any hints?”

Carina shook her head. “No.”.

“It isn’t going to jump out and bite me, is it?” Maya asked, eyeing both the box and Carina somewhat suspiciously.

“What’s the matter, Captain Bishop? Are you scared?” the Italian teased, amused.

“Let’s just say - I like to be prepared, Doctor DeLuca!” the blonde returned tellingly. “Since I know you’re prone to going slightly overboard when it comes to surprises!”

She really was. Well, at least, when it came to Maya. For their six-month relationship anniversary - two months prior - she had organized a helicopter tour of Seattle for just the two of them, because she knew Maya had always wanted to go on one but never got around to it; for one reason or another. Although, to be fair, Maya had not been far behind on the ‘overboard presents’ front, either. Her present for their six-month anniversary had been two tickets to the Nutcracker in December, which though it had been the beginning of September when she had given them to Carina, had already been impossible to come by because they had been sold out as soon as they became available in August. Although, as Maya later found out, Carina had actually passed on them in August because she knew that Maya was not a fan of ballet and she did not want to go see it without her. In the end, as it turned out, they would be going to see it together.

“First of all, _you_ are the last person that should talk about going over the limit with presents…” Carina remarked meaningfully in response to her girlfriend’s words. “And, secondly, this one is much smaller, I promise.”

Maya gave her another knowing look before she proceeded to open the box. As she did, her breath caught.

“Car… It’s beautiful!” she gasped as she took out a beautiful, gold heart-shaped locket necklace.

“I’m glad you like it.” Carina said, looking at Maya. “I chose it because it matches your eyes. Look inside.” she instructed her.

Maya did as she was told, and the next instant, she melted completely. Inside the locket there was a photo of the two of them. She instantly recognized it. It was the selfie she had insisted they take on their first real date – about a week after their first encounter at the bar.

“Carina…!” she gasped again, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

The Italian beamed at her reaction. “If you don’t like the photo, you can change it.” she said. “It doesn’t even have to be a photo of the two of us.”

Without wasting another beat, Maya leaned in and closed the distance between them in a breathtaking kiss. “The photo is perfect! And so is the present!” she rasped - what seemed like minutes later - as blue met brown again. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, amore!” Carina returned, equally out of breath.

“Will you help me put it on?”

The Italian promptly obliged. “I wanted to get you something you could wear outside of work, if you wanted to.” she explained. “I mean, I know you’re not a fan of jewelry, but I still thought you might like it. So, I took a chance.”

“I’m glad you did, because love it!” Maya admitted as she looked at her present once again before looking back at her girlfriend. “And, I love you. So much!” she uttered adoringly and kissed Carina softly, once again.

“Ti amo tanto anch’io, Maya!” the brunette readily reciprocated.

“And, I will definitely be wearing it.” Maya now said.

“You will?” the Italian asked, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling happily.

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. I really love it.”

“I’m glad.” Carina returned with another smile. She was genuinely happy that Maya had decided to wear the necklace.

Maya shifted until she, too, was under the covers. “Now, what do you say we get some sleep?” she said. “It’s been a long day for both of us, and I’d really hate for our weekend off to go to waste because we are tired.”

“Oh, no, we definitely wouldn’t want that! Especially not on your birthday weekend!” Carina assented with a mischievous smile as she turned off her nightstand lamp. Then, she shifted as well so she could lie down again, moving closer to Maya in the process; before adding tellingly: “Besides, you’re going to need the energy for you birthday present in the morning!”

“But, I thought you already gave me my birthday present.” Maya half-quipped in response as she pulled the covers over both of them, and wrapped her arms around Carina’s waist.

“I only gave you a part of it. You’ll get the second part in morning.” the Italian promptly returned, and even though she couldn’t see her face, Maya could hear the smile in her voice…

…and she couldn’t help but grin herself. She suspected what the other part of her present was, and she couldn’t wait for it. She kissed the brunette’s shoulder. “Can’t wait! Night, babe! I love you!” she whispered adoringly. A few beats later, her head touched her pillow and she closed her eyes.

Carina let out a contented sigh. “ _Buona notte e sogni d’oro_ , birthday girl! Ti amo anch’io!” she returned tenderly and closed her eyes, as well.

A few moments later, they both drifted off to a peaceful, happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Auguri! – Best Wishes!/All the Best!  
> Buona notte e sogni d’oro! – Good night and sweet dreams!
> 
> Hope you like it & thank you for reading! :)


End file.
